Princesses of Uranus and Neptune
by LunaCross
Summary: Michiru and Haruka are princesses in the Silver Millenium, Haruka runs away and Michiru becomes ill--not entirely finished yet gomen nasai!


Princesses of Uranus and Neptune  
  
  
"Isn't this garden the most beautiful you've ever seen?" Princess Michiru asked her lover, Princess Haruka. "I'm sure my garden is the best in the universe!" Michiru delicately touched the petals of the rare blue rose that only grew on the planet Neptune.  
"You just say that because of your blue roses, if I had rare flowers in my garden things would be different." Haruka said, smiling at Michiru. She walked over to her lover and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but Michiru stepped away.   
"What's wrong?" Haruka inquired.  
"Someone might be watching us, like my parents."  
"Oh please, it's not like they don't know, everyone in the universe knows!"  
Michiru walked over to the small pond in the middle of the garden and stared at her reflection. Haruka was right, everyone in the universe knew about them. It had been a big issue, especially with the princess of Mars, Raye Hino, for some odd reason.   
Michiru sighed, "It's not that I'm worried about my parents, it's just that I'd like to do this kind of thing in privacy."  
"What's so wrong about kissing someone I love?" Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled. Michiru turned around and smiled back, love was the greatest feeling in the world. She and Haruka had been best friends all their lives and a little over a year ago, they realized they were more then just friends. That day, Michiru felt love for the first time in her life and she would always remember that day forever. It was hard to fill the void between Michiru and her parents. They were trying to run her life, and make her own decisions.   
Haruka's father, on the other hand, was a little bit looser with Haruka. He was still controlling but not as much as Michiru's parents. He let her do pretty much anything; of course everything she did was with Michiru. They have always been inseparable, ever since they were little children.   
"Princess Haruka," one of the castle advisors came running outside, "Your father just called, he wants you home right away, and he didn't sound very happy."  
Haruka sighed, "I don't think I've done anything he doesn't know about, yet."   
Michiru laughed and put her hand on Haruka's arm, "don't worry love, what's the worst thing you've done recently?"  
"Nothing too horrible."  
Haruka and her brother, Rachimu, were two major troublemakers. It seemed like almost every week that they got themselves into trouble, something that their father did not enjoy.  
Michiru and Haruka said their goodbyes and Haruka left on her ship. On the way home, Haruka kept thinking about what her father wanted. He might want to talk about my turning of eighteen. God, I'm so sick of that.   
After the ship landed, Haruka had only taken a few steps off when Rachimu came running up to her.   
"Haruka, father does not sound to happy, I think you better hurry up before he comes looking for you."  
Haruka took a deep breath and she and Rachimu started running to the castle. Her mind raced as she ran, what could have made her father so angry with her?   
When she opened the doors, she saw her father standing in the doorway. He looked very stern and angry.  
"Haruka, where have you been for the past three hours?"  
"I was with Michiru the whole time, why?"  
"I have had everyone in the castle looking for you! Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"  
Haruka glanced around, "I told you I was going there half an hour before I left, you said it was okay so I just went."  
Her father rubbed her forehead, "Well, yes you did. I just don't want you wandering about getting into mischief. You are going to be queen in three months and I want you to act maturer."  
Haruka covered her ears, "I am sick of hearing you talking about my birthday! Why must you remind me of it everyday, now almost every hour! That's the only thing you've been talking about it makes me wish sometimes that I was never born a princess!" Haruka turned on her heel and stormed out. Her father walked quickly after her. She quickened her pace but tripped on a rock and fell. Her father stood over her and Haruka tried to hide her tears of frustration. He knelt down next to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away, without looking at him.   
"Haruka, don't be mad. I only talk about your birthday because turning eighteen means that you'll become queen and rule the kingdom of Uranus. You have to act much more mature; you're not a little kid anymore."  
"I know I should act more adult like, but I just have too much energy to sit around and do nothing."  
"I didn't just call you home to yell at you, I had a purpose. Since a queen needs a king to take charge, I have decided that you marry a man-"  
Haruka twisted around, "What? You're asking me to go against what I love just to follow tradition?"  
"Haruka-kun, a king and queen sounds better then and queen and another queen. It's just how tradition goes and it's your duty as royalty to keep it up. You have to keep the family line going-"  
"But what about Rachimu? He's perfectly capable of keeping the family line going. From what tradition tells me, a queen is only needed to get pregnant and worship the king's every decision."  
The king sighed, "That's not what it means Haruka-kun; a queen has more important duties then having children. She has to help with major decisions; she takes charge when the king is gone. The queen is very important."  
"But what does she do when she's not making choices or taking charge?"  
"Whatever she wants," the king noticed Haruka's eyes light up with mischief, "As long as it's mature and not childish." The mischief in her eyes diminished.  
Haruka looked down at her knee that she hit when she fell. "Oh, okay." She stood up and brushed herself off. The king stood up, "Well, I have business to attend to, try to stay out of trouble until dinner, and after dinner too."  
"Okay father." Haruka turned and walked off to the garden. She felt a little better about being queen, but there was something bothering her. Marry a man? She didn't want to marry a man, especially one she didn't know. She would always love Michiru until the end of time and beyond that. It seemed wrong to marry someone who she didn't even know yet. Why are women forced to do things like that?   
Haruka touched a rose growing and immediately thought of Michiru and the conversation they had earlier. She closed her eyes and fought back the flood of tears that came; they escaped out from under her eyelids and ran down her cheek. She clenched her fists and tried to stop crying but couldn't. Haruka Tenoh doesn't cry, not for anything, crying is for the weak.   
She opened her eyes and looked around at the garden. Every planet in the solar system had a beautiful garden in their castle, but the most beautiful was the garden on Neptune. It had many rare flowers that only grew within the kingdom of Neptune; no one else could compete. Michiru was very proud of her garden and she took very well care of it.   
"Haruka, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Haruka turned around and saw Rachimu walking towards her, "I was about to tell father you were missing, what's wrong with you, were you crying?"   
Haruka blinked a few times to block remaining tears, "No, of course not! Why would you say something like that?"  
"Well your cheeks are wet and your eyes are red, which sort of gives it away." He smiled at Haruka, "Look; it's almost dinnertime that's why I was looking for you."  
"Okay, let's go then."  
  
  
Half an hour later, Haruka, Rachimu and their father were sitting at the table in the dining hall eat dinner quietly. Haruka stirred her noodles around but didn't eat them.   
Her father looked up, "Why aren't you eating Haruka?"  
"I'm not very hungry." Haruka picked up some noodles with her fork and dropped them back on the plate. Something was bothering her, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that it had something to do with Michiru.  
"Well then I'll have the nurse look at you and make sure it's nothing serious."  
Haruka sighed; her father never was the kind that made sure everything was okay with his children. Whenever something was bothering them, he had the nurse check them out. Ever since Rachimu and Haruka's mother died, he had become more distant and often yelled at them for little things.  
I wish mother were still alive, she understood me better than father. Why can't her actually stop and take care of us? I don't want to eat; I want to know if what's bothering me has something to do with Michiru.   
"Father, I'm tired so I'd like to go to bed if I may." Haruka looked up at her father, hoping she looked sick.   
"Fine, you may go to your room, but I will send the nurse to you in an hour."  
Haruka slowly stood up and walked out of the dining hall, acting like she was tired. As soon as she was in the hall, she ran to the communication room.  
No one was in there, they were all eating supper, so Haruka sat down at the communicator and contacted Castle Triton.   
After a few rings, someone picked it up.   
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
"Hello, I'd like to talk to Princess Michiru if I may."  
"I'm sorry Princess Haruka, Michiru is very sick so she can't talk to you."  
Haruka's heart plummeted to her feet. She was right, something was wrong with Michiru.  
"What do you mean 'very sick'?"  
"She fell ill soon after you left, she fainted and her parents took her to her room, but she hasn't woken up yet. She is running a high fever and looks very pale."  
Haruka tapped off the communicator and ran to her room. She had to see Michiru weather her father let her or not. Her only love was sick and nothing would get in her way, not even family.  
She ran outside to her space ship, climbed aboard and flew to Castle Triton. When she arrived, there were guards standing at the port. Haruka started to walk by but they stopped her.  
"Sorry Princess, we can't let you through. The king has quarantined the area so no one can come past the gate."  
"Please, you have to let me through, I don't care if I get sick, I have to see Michiru." She started to push through the guards, but they quickly grabbed her and pushed her back.  
"We are very sorry princess; we're not authorized to let you through."  
"Let me through now, as princess of Uranus I demand that-"  
The guards shoved her back and gave her a hard stare. Haruka returned the look and held her hand above her head.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" The princess of Uranus blasted the guards against the gate and ran past them. A few guards chased her but she was too fast for them and they quickly tired.   
The castle seemed gothic and unfriendly, there were clouds gathering overhead and the oceans were violent. The trees were drooping and the garden seemed dreary and uninviting. There was a strong, bad wind blowing at Haruka as she ran. Servants in the castle were gathered in small groups, upset over their princess. Haruka didn't notice anything as she ran. All she saw was the door of the castle and Michiru's bedroom window. Someone moved in front of the window and stopped. Haruka stopped running and looked up at the figure, panting from the long run. The figure turned some way and disappeared. Haruka stared at the window for a while then started running towards the door.   
Michiru's mother, the queen of Neptune, stood in the doorway waiting for Haruka. When Haruka reached her, she saw that the queen was troubled and had been crying. The queen was like a second mother to Haruka, even more so when her mother died when Haruka was only six years of age. The princess stopped in front of the queen and looked into her caring and deep aqua eyes. A look of fear and worry mixed in her eyes and Haruka immediately felt the same. The wind picked up and she felt a chill go down her back but she didn't care. Nothing would matter until she was able to see Michiru, to be able to touch her cheek, hold her hand and feel the warmth of her body against hers. Michiru was the only one that truly understood her, she knew all of Haruka's deepest secrets, they trusted each other with their feelings, and no force could break the bond the two princesses had with each other.  
The queen walked over to Haruka and touched her cheek gently with her hand. She closed the door and led Haruka to Michiru's bedroom. Haruka's stomach was in a huge knot, she was afraid of what Michiru would look like. She hated seeing Michiru in pain, especially when she couldn't be there with her.   
As they reached the door, there were two other guards standing outside Michiru's bedroom. Their faces had no expression. They stood staring straight ahead not even glancing at the queen and the princess. The queen opened the door and stood aside to let Haruka enter first. Haruka stepped in and looked at the bed, she froze when she saw Michiru lying motionless on her bed. She looked very small in the humongous bed. Haruka ran to the bed and kneeled down next to it. She took Michiru's hand in hers and held it gently.   
The queen silently left the room and shut the door behind her. The room was silent except for Michiru's quiet raspy breathing. Outside the castle, the waves from the oceans were crashing against the rocks, the wind was howling and rain started to fall. The entire kingdom seemed to be in sorrow of their fair princess falling ill. Haruka slightly tightened her grip on Michiru's hand. She felt extremely helpless staring at her sick lover lying in bed near her.   
"My Michiru, I feel so helpless, I somehow feel this is my fault." Haruka felt tears forming in her eyes again. God, I've been crying so much today.   
Michiru's eyes fluttered open. Haruka leaned closer to Michiru and brushed some hair out of her face. Michiru looked over at Haruka and gave her a small smile.  
"Hi love, when did you get here?"  
"I've only been here a while."  
"In my dream, I saw you walking in the door so I knew I had to wake up and I hoped that you were really here."   
"I came as soon as I heard that you were sick. They've quarantined the castle. I had to fight to get past the guards."  
Michiru looked out the window, the waves in the ocean had quieted down and the sky was started to lighten. "It's so dark out is it raining?"  
"It was right before you woke up; it seemed like everything was sad because you were sick. I felt the same way."  
Michiru started to sit up but Haruka stopped her.   
"Don't worry, I feel better now. I want to be closer to you." She sat up and leaned closer to Haruka, "Now we have some privacy." Michiru kissed Haruka on the lips gently. Haruka leaned back from Michiru.  
"Hey now, you're still sick, I don't care if you say your better, you need your strength for those kinds of things."  
Michiru moved back, a little disappointed, but soon smiled back at Haruka.   
"You know Haruka, there are some things I can't do but you can still hold me close." She scooted back closer to Haruka.   
"I missed the warmth of your body next to mine." Haruka pulled Michiru close to her. Michiru ran her fingers through Haruka's hair. She felt so safe and warm in Haruka's arms. She may have been a princess but she was strong and would let nothing harm Michiru.   
"It hasn't been that long Haruka."  
"I know but I can't stand being without you." Haruka kissed Michiru on her nose, Michiru's favorite spot to be kissed.  
Michiru smiled at Haruka, her protector, and gentle lover. She couldn't imagine a life without her.  
Haruka held Michiru close to her; she had no idea that Haruka had to marry a guy. How would she be able to tell her? Michiru would be heartbroken. Haruka sighed and pushed Michiru away from her.  
"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.  
"I have something to tell you. I don't like it at all, but my father is making me." Haruka took a deep breath. "Michiru, I have to marry a man." Haruka choked out the last sentence.  
Michiru stared into Haruka's eyes, searching, hoping that she wasn't telling the truth. Haruka's eyes only showed sadness and seriousness. Michiru's eyes flooded with tears, she buried her face in her lover's shoulder and sobbed. Haruka pulled Michiru close to her and held her tightly.  
"Why? It's not fair; I hate your father."  
"I know it's not fair, but he's made his decision and that's final."  
"Do you know whom you're marrying?"  
"No, he never told me that. I should just run away, so I don't have to deal with these things and I don't have to be a princess."  
Michiru looked up at, "No, you can't! It may help you but think of all the people you'll hurt, like me." Fresh tears filled up her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  
Michiru's parents entered the room, they saw they're daughter sitting up in bed and they looked relieved.   
"Great, my little girl is awake; I was so worried about you Hime-chan." her father said rushing over to hug his little princess. Her mother also hugged her.  
Haruka stood away from the family. Michiru is so lucky to have such loving parents, why can't my father be the same with me? The king of Neptune turned around and smiled at Haruka.  
"I guess you were the one who woke her up, right?"  
"I guess I was." Haruka smiled at the family.   
A messenger walked in, "Your highness, the king of Uranus is looking for his daughter, he sounds very worried, since she said she was sick." The messenger noticed Haruka and gave her a worried look. "Princess, are you feeling well?"  
"Yes, I only said I was sick so I could talk to Michiru."  
The messenger bowed, "I will alert the king that you're here."  
"Maybe, I should go home, I have something to discuss with my father."  
"Very well, I shall have your ship ready when you come."  
Haruka nodded to the messenger and walked over to Michiru. "Goodbye," she gave Michiru a quick hug and left the room.  
  
Outside, the air was brisk and sharp. The cold hit Haruka's face harshly wish made Haruka wish that she brought something warmer to wear, at least something other than her dress. Strange of me to forget something as simple as a cloak, but I guess when love is on the line, simple things don't matter.   
Haruka entered her ship and flew off. She was thinking about all the things she would tell her father, if he would listen. The princess scowled when she thought off all the times she had tried to talk to her father about what he was doing to her life, but he had never listened. The death of her mother had drawn him further from his children; he almost seemed cold and uncaring. He is cold and uncaring; he wouldn't care if I ran away, I can tell he doesn't want me to be queen.   
She saw her castle, Castle Miranda, peaking over the clouds. She landed in the port and was immediately greeted by a crowd of people praising her. Haruka lifted her hand and everyone was quiet.  
"Please let me through, I have something important to discuss with my father."  
The crowd pushed to the side and made a path for the princess. She walked past everyone and smiled politely. Everyone bowed and curtsied to her.  
Haruka pushed open the huge doors to the castle and walked to the throne room. Inside she saw he father sitting on his throne, talking to a young man a little older than Haruka.   
"Haruka, this is the second time today that I have had everyone looking for you. This time I was very worried, you said you were sick so I thought the worse."  
"I'm sorry but Michiru was very sick so I had to see her."  
The king's angry expression softened a little, "Is she all right?"  
Haruka nodded and approached the throne and the young man. She turned to look at him and immediately recognized him. He was the prince of Saturn, Hotaru's brother, Yoshiru. He had dark purple hair and was slightly taller than Haruka. His eyes were a dark black but he was very nice and polite. Haruka had met him several times before in the Moon Kingdom and thought of him as an acquaintance and nothing more.  
"Haruka, I'm sure you remember Yoshiru-chan, the prince of Saturn-"  
"So this is the man I'm supposed to marry?"  
The king looked at Haruka in surprise, "No; Yoshiru-chan just stopped by to deliver something I had ordered from his father. Your fiance is coming to dinner tonight; you have only met him once when you were very young."  
Haruka's eyes darted from Yoshiru to her father in dismay. Yoshiru had looked shocked when Haruka had asked if he was her fiance, but now he just gave Haruka a small smile.   
"Oh, sorry Yoshiru-chan. I guess I sort of embarrassed you."  
Yoshiru smiled, "Yes, just a little, I was actually more shocked."  
Haruka nodded then left the throne room; it was becoming too awkward in there. The last time I saw Yoshiru-chan was seven months ago, he sure has changed since then. Now he's kind of...cute. Haruka was shocked at what she just thought. Yoshiru wasn't that cute, he had apparently matured very fast over the last few months. Last time Haruka saw him, he was a scrawny, awkward teenager. Now he was broad shouldered, had facial hair and his voice was deeper and didn't squeak.   
"I wonder if he still has a crush on me." Yoshiru was known to have a crush on Haruka since they were children, she had blown him off all the time because she thought he was ugly, she had even told him that before. Seven months ago, he had found out that she and Michiru were in love, he was obviously devastated but didn't show it. Haruka had almost felt sorry for him, now she regretted telling him that he was ugly and making fun of him as a child. I wish he was my fiancé, at least I know him pretty well. Haruka was again shocked at her thoughts. Did she have a crush on Yoshiru? It seemed ironic that the affection had become reversed.   
Yoshiru walked out of the throne room and saw Haruka standing there. He smiled at her again before he spoke.  
"I know you're probably wondering if I still have a crush on you Haruka-kun." Haruka nodded at Yoshiru, his deep voice was as smooth as velvet. "Well, to be honest, my hopes diminished when I found out that you were in love with Michiru-san. Now I see that you were taken aback at my new good looks. It's funny how much someone can change in less then a year."  
"Yes, it is." Haruka and Yoshiru started walking to the door.  
"I see that you have grown a bit since the last time we met. I was almost hoping that your father would say that I'm your fiancée, you know, since you have to marry a man and everything."  
"My father told you about that?"  
"Yes and how you yelled at him for reminding you about your birthday and how mischievous you can be sometimes."  
Haruka blushed, "Well, I can be a troublemaker sometimes, it annoys my father quite a bit. I have been thinking about trying to get into less trouble but it's so much fun."  
Yoshiru leaned closer to Haruka, "Well I like trouble," he glanced at the small watch that Haruka wore around her neck, "I'd like to talk more, but i promised my father I would be home in an hour."  
Haruka glanced down at her watch, "Very well then, I'll see you sometime again."  
"If not on your birthday then hopefully sooner." He kissed Haruka on the cheek and walked out of that castle. Haruka watched him go until she saw him enter his ship. He turned around and saw Haruka standing in the doorway and waved goodbye. Haruka waved back, her head was racing since her kissed her. He is very handsome now, he's so smooth and seems like a good kisser. Damn it Haruka, stop thinking such things, you love Michiru and only Michiru.   
"I take it that you like him Haruka-chan."  
Haruka spun around at the voice and saw her father and Rachimu standing behind her. Her father had a serious look on his face and her brother had a big, evil smile on her face. She glared at both of them.  
"I don't like him; he was flirty with me so I went along."  
Her brother chuckled, "Oh please Haruka-san, it's so obvious, almost ironic."  
"Ironic? How so?"  
"I mean, Yoshiru-chan had a crush on you for the longest time, now you have a crush on him. It's almost as if the world had turned upside down."  
"I still love Michiru, and that's not going to change for anyone." With that, Haruka pushed past her small family and walked to her room.  
Inside her room she let out a huge breath. What was she thinking, flirting with Yoshiru was wrong and she knew it. I could get into a lot of trouble with Michiru if she ever suspected us flirting. Haruka gasped, that's why she was flirting with Yoshiru. She would get into trouble with Michiru; her love for getting in trouble was conflicting with her love for Michiru. Idiot! Stop thinking about Yoshiru now, he's not yours. Haruka tried to stop thinking about Yoshiru but she couldn't get him out of her head. His black eyes, deep as the midnight sky. He was so broad shouldered and his voice was sexy. Haruka smiled thinking about then slapped her face.  
"Ouch, God why can't I stop thinking about him?"  
Haruka walked to her closet. She had to find a dress for tonight's dinner where she would meet her fiance. The closet was filled with a variety of different dresses. Haruka picked out a one strap green dress. She didn't want to look like she was trying to impress anybody but she wanted to look nice.   
For what? So my father can show me off like a piece of meat in front of a guy I met only once that I probably won't even remember? God I hate my father. Haruka was taking aback from what she just thought. She was always fighting with her father, but she never actually admitted to hating him. It did seem like her was really getting on her nerves a lot more these days. His same worn out excuse was that he was trying to help her make good decisions.  
"If he's trying to help me good decisions, then why is he making them without telling me?" Haruka put the green dress back, she decided not to wear a formal dress. I'll show him, I'll make him regret that he ever engaged me to someone I don't know. A plan was starting to hatch inside her well-educated brain.  
  
  
Two hours later, Haruka was standing at the top of the stairs, hidden from everyone downstairs. There was a small group of people arriving for dinner and Haruka hadn't seen any young men yet. She was waiting until everyone was gone to enter the dining hall because it was tradition. Still no young men, my father seems to really like that elderly man, must be an old friend.   
Soon everyone was inside and Haruka made her quiet decent down the stairs. She could hardly keep herself from laughing. Everyone was going to be shocked at her. The princess had decided not to wear a formal dress, but one that she would wear any old day. She smiled as she thought of the look on everyone's faces when she walked in. Haruka was trying so hard to refrain herself from laughing that she almost lost her balance on the stairs.  
Haruka walked to the doors, stifling her laughter. She pulled back the doors and took a step inside.  
"Hello everyone, your princess has arrived!"  
Everyone turned around at her loud entrance and, as expected, everyone was shocked. Haruka started laughing and walked to her chair by her father. The elderly man whom she saw earlier was sitting next to Rachimu staring at Haruka, obviously shocked by her entrance and dress.  
"Haruka-chan, what do you think you're doing? You aren't even dressed properly for dinner."  
Haruka smiled at her father, "You can't tell me what to do papa; I'm going to eighteen soon, I'm almost an adult."  
"You sure aren't acting like one. You're embarrassing yourself by acting this way."   
The princess just sat back and smiled at everyone. They quickly looked down at the drinks or looked somewhere else. The king gave Haruka an annoyed look, then turned to the man sitting next to Rachimu. Her brother had a huge smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when his father looked his way.   
Haruka looked at everyone at the table; she didn't recognize anyone sitting there. Where's that man I'm engaged to? Surely he would be sitting close to the head of the table.   
"Haruka-kun, I'd like you to meet your fiancé, hopefully he will still want to marry you after your little outburst of disgrace."  
"Do not worry friend, I still would like Haruka-san's hand in marriage." The elderly man said. Haruka sat up and stared at the man, speechless and shocked. Then she smiled.  
"Very funny papa, I almost believed you for a second. Now honestly, where's my future husband?"  
Her father gave her a startled look. "Haruka-kun, this man, Umino, is your fiancée. He is a squire in the court of Neptune. He is Michiru-san's great uncle."  
"Great uncle? You can't be telling me the truth papa; I can't marry this man!"  
"What do you mean Ruka-chan? I'm not lying to you."  
"First you ruin my life telling me that I have to marry a man, now I have to marry a man that is old enough to be my grandfather! How could you, I hate you!" Haruka turned and ran out of the dining hall, out of the castle, and into the garden. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Her father was unfair, that man was almost three times her age. What was more shocking, was that she actually told her father that she hated him, something she had been holding back for over ten years. I just exploded in front of ten other people I don't even know, in front of a man that my father expects me to marry. I don't care though, I'll never marry that man, and papa can't make me.   
The sky darkened and rain started to fall lightly on Haruka. She looked up at the sky and blinked as a raindrop fell in eye. It ran down her cheek along with her tears. This is the second time I've cried today; again it's my father's fault.   
Rain started to fall heavily and Haruka decided to go back inside. She walked silently past the dining hall and heard lively conversation going on inside. They wouldn't care if I ran away, the seem to be enjoying my absence right now. Haruka ran upstairs to her room.  
She took a few simple dresses out of her closet and folded them neatly. She placed them in a suitcase and packed a few other essential items. Before she left her room, she grabbed a pile of cash and stuffed it in the side pocket of her suitcase.   
Downstairs, the small party was still going on, Haruka glared at the door and ran outside to her ship. Third time I've left today. It's starting to get old. The princess boarded her ship again and flew away. She thought of telling Michiru that she was running away but she didn't want to go through the sad goodbyes.   
  



End file.
